Descendants
by somethingwhy
Summary: This story follows the life of the kids of Balto and the villains which include Copper the son of Steele, Taboo the son of Niju and more coming soon (First fanfic don't be too hurtful).
1. Intro

**This story is going to be as long as you guys what so tell m if you like it**

 **Main Characters**

 **Copper (the son of Steele)**

 **Taboo (the son of Niju)**

 **Morgan (the daughter of Kaltag)**

 **Kodiak (the son of Balto)**

 **Aleu (the daughter of Balto)**

 **Rose (the daughter of Balto)**

 **Diamond (the daughter of Balto)**

 **Diego (the son of Balto)**

 **Canyon (the son of Balto)**


	2. First day

**So I thought that I post a new chapter FYI I do not own the Balto movie but the Oc's are mine**

 **Copper:**

So I don't know were to start It was going as planed things happened and I missed up. Let me start in the beginning

It was a warm day in Nome the day was going as planed I was waking down Main Street with my friend Taboo. He was a big strong wolf with purple silver fur like his Dad Niju. He was clam cool and lad back. Cop my friend were are we going he said with worry. It's a surprise I said with zeal. You see Taboo had a bad time with his people skills because his dad keeps his hidden in his den and only is out when his dad is asleep. And plus because his a wolf dogs and people are scared of him. I just don't like being out this long for all I know dad is awake looking for me right now Taboo said. It ok he will never know. So we got to the surprise but there was something or should I say someone was there really for us.

 **So who is there, why is Niju so overprotective of Taboo why I'm taking like a narrator find out in the next chapter!**


	3. First day part 2

**Hi guys and gals So everyone has been asking for a new chapter so here it is and FYI I will be adding a new chapter each week on Wednesday at the latest and if not give me a message and I will put up the chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Taboo:**

 **So were do I start well it was a warm day in Nome and my friend Copper was taking me somewhere. Were are we going I asked with worry. It's a surprise Cooper said with zeal. Copper was the son of Steele and he looked like him. The only difference was that he had dark brown fur and his left eye was green and his right eye was purple and he is a bit of a workaholic and is well rounded. I just don't like to be out this long for all I know my dad is looking for me right now I said. Don't worry he** **will never know Copper said with Pride. So you must be wondering what I mean by that will my dad is a bit "overprotective" he never let me go outside the den and never trusted me to do thing on my own. So sometimes I leave the den when he is sleeping (he is a heavy sleeper).So we got to the surprise and there was someone waiting for us. Well well well isn't the two bad boys said a dark figure. Who are you I said. I am your worst nightmare it said.**

 **Who is the dark figure what is the surprise why am I talking like this find out next week!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys I'm sorry for not putting up a new chapter this week I was busy on Wednesday, Thursday,and Friday. And also if around the 5th of December I will be adding new stores for Sly Cooper,Penguins of Madagascar,Krypto the Superdog and more! And one more thing I don't mind if you do fan art of my oc's for me just make sure it is age appropriate. In tell next week bye!**


	5. The Shadow Guy

**Hi guys I just wanted to post a new chapter before things over here get too crazy also I am hosting a contest for the cover image that has Copper and Taboo from the descriptions from chapters 2 (Taboo) and 3 (Copper) that looks like this . /_cb20150807113230/disney/images/f/f3/Descendants_Wicked_World_**

 **So lets get this chapter started.**

 **Copper:**

 **There was a dark figure waiting for us when we got to the surprise.** who are you Taboo asked. I am your wrist nightmare. the figure stared to go into the light. I AM Shadow. When he got into the light we saw a black wolf with Blood red eyes and his left ear looked like it was bitten of. We just looked at him. Don't you guys know me. We both said NO!? at the same time. well Let me tell you I am the son of Kage. Wait who's Kage Taboo said. The the ex mate of Aniu. ( Now let ME tell you wait I mean In a few weeks I am going to be adding a new fanfic the follows the life of the parents of Balto,Jenna, Steele, and Niju and Kage is going to have a big role in the series and yes I said it series now before I spoil any more back to the story.) The last thing I remember is Shadow talking about his dad. So we made our leave. then we ran into Morgan the daughter of Kaltag. And she looked like him but girly which way to the boiler room I asked her. That way why she said. we are trying to hide form someone Taboo said. After he said that we ran for the boiler room as fast as we could.

 **So who is this Shadow guy and what about his dad. Find out next week. FYI I have narratoritus. Also next week I will be introducing 2 yes 2 new descendants Justin step son of Nava and Rose's boyfriend and Maxis son of Boris and Stella. in tell next week Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I wanted to say happy holidays to all and to say that I well be on winter vacation from school. So starting on the 23rd I will be adding new chapters and stores every week day the schedule will be on my page. So let's get this chapter started.**

 **Taboo:**

We were running to the boiler room and when we got there we slammed the door shut. Um what are you to doing in here? said a deep male voice. I we tuned around to see a brown wolf with a white underbelly and deep tangerine eyes. Um who are you? I said. Justin the step son of Nava and you are? I am Taboo son of Niju and he is Copper son of Steele. I said. Well nice to meet you guys now leave. Justin said with anger. Uh you can tell us what to do. Copper said. well there is not suitable room for the five of us. Wait what do you mean five of us? I said. just then A red husky with a white muzzle and underbelly with a birthmark that looked like a rose on her left leg and a white goose with jet black highlights came in. Who are they I said. I am Rose daughter of Balto the Husky said. And I am Maxis the son of Boris and Stella said the Goose. Well sense we all know each other You guys can leave. No way we have the right to be in here just as you are. Copper said with anger. Well my father has told me about your father he tried to kill him. So thats in the Copper. You can not blame us for what are dad's did. I said. But you can be working for them. Maxis said. We are not. I said. Well if you not then you can leave. Said Justin. You know you are being really stubborn. Copper said. Well let's see we have 3 of us and two of you. Said Justin. I started to growl but Coper put his paw in front of me and mouthed "no". We will go and this is not over. Me and Copper walked of in to the cold night. Well I have to go before my dad gets up. me and Copper when are opposite ways. When I got to my den dad Was up and waiting for me and he looked angry and not just any every day angry he looked like 'I am about to kill you angry".

 **Uh it looks like a Niju is not in a good mood** **. And what will happen to Taboo when he get done with him. Find out next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys i wanted to say sorry again for not writing an new a new chapter this week I was busy at school and I am working on the other story's that I will be adding on the 23rd. But i just wanted to also say that if you have any ideas of chapters or new characters or if you what me to put one of your own OC's in this story I am fine with that just tell me. talking about OC's I am adding the new OC's look at the list below and tell me what you guys think and until next time bye**

 **Kim (daughter of a spirit wolf)**

 **Maximilian (son of Duke)**

 **Winter (my Balto OC)**

 **Apollo (son of Rusy)**


	8. Sorry guys

**So I just wanted to say sorry again of not putting up a new chapter this week I was so busy on Christmas and now I am going on Vacation and I will not be able to being my laptop with me and I don't know if they have internet where I am are going. But I can tell you that I am putting up new chapters and story's when I get back which will include new chapters on Aniu's mark , Descendants, Ancestors , Gotham Obedience and more!**

 **Also here are some new characters I am adding to the story.**

 **Atom (son of Kodi and Dusty )**

 **August (son of Nuk)**

 **Frost( son of Muk)**

 **Bite (son of Luk)**

 **Amethyst (daughter of Mel)**

 **And more coming soon!**


	9. The Feelings

**Hi guys just wanted to say sorry for not writing this story i just had writers block on this story and I have school to deal with but now I found the time write this.**

 **Taboo:**

I saw my father looking at me in anger like he was going to do something to me that I am going to regret in a few seconds. What were you doing outside of the den! My father said with rage. Dad I have a good reason for doing so. NO you have run out of excuses. But dad. But nothing you have pulled the last trick with me Taboo. Why don't you let me do any thing. Because you are a pup. Dad I am 19 and I have my own life. But with out me you would be dead right now. With out me you would still on your butt will your pack left you. Just then Dad ran up and clawed my eye and I fell on my back when I got up my eye was fine but My soul was not. I saw that dad saw what he had done and said to me. Son I am sorry I did not mean to and after that I ran out of den and into the woods. After running a few miles I stopped and just then I herd female voice say to me. What are you doing here? As a turned around I saw Aleu a child of Balto and my fathers rivel but as i looked at her something about her makes me happy and she looks so beautiful.

 **wow This is an odd twist but does Aleu have this feelings for Taboo too or is just an one way thing find out next week.**


End file.
